


Make Your Plans (Even When You Can't)

by Ace_Snake



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Art, Coldwave Winter Holiday Exchange 2019, Digital Art, Fanart, Hopeful Ending, Len Is Sad and Also Wants His Partner Back, M/M, Metahuman Mick Rory, Mick Rory Blows Up The Oculus, Scars, Temporary Character Death, The Legion Of Doom Are Douche Canoes And Mick Wants His Partner Back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_Snake/pseuds/Ace_Snake
Summary: Snart may be the planner, -picking all his targets and actions carefully, thinking through all the outcomes and considering how to get the result he wanted-, whereas Mick is the one who acts,-recklessly and impulsively, taking a glance at his surroundings before picking a course of action, usually violence, or arson- but that doesn’t mean Snart can’t make stupid decisions as well.After more than 30 years of partnership, Mick's gotten very good at realising when he’s about to do something stupid; when he’s sleep deprived and starting to consider robbing places Mick doesn't want to even think about without being at the very least drunk, -preferably well on his way to being absolutely hammered-, when he doesn't know how to let something lie that leads to another stint in prison, or even when he decides to try and cook something that doesn’t come out of a box.So Mick knows.Snart is about to do something incredibly stupid.
Relationships: Mick Rory/Leonard Snart
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: Coldwave Winter Holiday Exchange 2019





	Make Your Plans (Even When You Can't)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snowshus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowshus/gifts).



> This is my fill for Snowshus, who gave me some amazing prompts for this, I was spoiled for choice! I decided to go with this prompt, mostly because the comic idea hit me (And I have a soft spot for post-oculus au's.)  
> It was an absolute joy to do, and gave me a chance to try out a comic style (thanks for that!, time limits are such good motivators?)  
> So I hope you enjoy this! Happy Holidays!
> 
> (Also big thanks to Queen_BiLociraptor and Serpentcold for looking over things for me, you two are great! and were such a big help)

He knows the moment he starts saying shit like " _my oldest friend"_ and " _please"_ , that Snart was going to do something stupid. 

He doesn’t do sentiment, or say please (he’s a _thief_ and a _criminal_ for fucks sake). So he knows, when he turns around, and sees Snart there with that damn cold gun raised like he’s going to try that stupid _knock ‘em out_ plan again.

He’s really getting sick of this plan.

So Mick is ready, he catches the gun, wrestles it out of Snart’s grip and returns the favour for 2046.

From there it's easy to dump the heatgun on Snart, to glare at Sara where she stands holding a gun she’s liberated from one of the Time Asshole’s minions and demand that she take his stupid lump of a partner back to the Waverider. (She doesn’t argue, just steels her spine and picks Snart up. Better him than Mick, he has no idea how Snart expected Sara to get Mick himself out of here)

Which leaves Mick with an arm in the guts of the Time Assholes way to control _everything_ and watches as that fucker Druce realises it’s too late, as a blinding blue light starts burning into the side of his face that’s towards the innards of the stupid fucking Oculus.

Mick can’t miss a chance to taunt the asshole one last time before he goes boom, rub it in that he has no control over _anyone_ anymore, whether that’s Mick (not Chronos, never Chronos again now) or any of the people still living out their lives. 

Or Len.

Lets see those assholes play puppets with the timeline _now_.

Mick always knew he’d die in flames, the blue ones of where time itself had been trapped and pulled to make changes as these assholes wished seemed just as good a’ flame as any.

Then Mick dies, in the flames.

  
  


(But then he doesn’t, and the assholes who want to recruit him to their side don’t even come _close_ to Len and his plans. World domination? Really? Mick needs to find Snart ASAP. Just as soon as he manages to stop bleeding from the scars on his face and into the timeline with these stupid powers. It ain’t ought to take that long)


End file.
